Main Page
As of 9/21/16 the official Pokemon Uranium development team has discontinued active support of the game. However, active development and management of online resources are being handled by the Pokemon Uranium Community. :) Meta * Game Walkthrough (A brief, but detailed walk-through of Pokémon Uranium) * Official Patch Notes (A list of all the patches) * Bugs and Errors (A place to report and see current bugs and issues with the game) * Edits (A talk page for public discussion of edits on the Pokémon Uranium wiki) * Discord (Come talk with us!) New Features * Pokemon Trainer Test * Nuclear Type * New Moves and Abilities * PokéPod * Poké Radar * Pokémon Speech Translator * Nuzlocke Mode * Mega Evolution * Online Lobby (Direct Trade & Player Battle) * Sidequests Plot Pokémon Uranium takes place in the lush, diverse Tandor region, home to over 150 new and unique species of Pokémon. Tandor is known for its world famous Tandor Regional Championship, where Trainers from all across the Pokémon world compete for the honor of being crowned Champion. In order to qualify, they must first collect all 8 Gym Badges from various towns and cities across the region. The hero, a teenager who grew up in Moki Town, begins their adventure reluctantly. After their mother Lucille disappeared ten years ago in a nuclear catastrophe, their father Kellyn, the top Pokémon Ranger in the Tandor Ranger Union, left them to grow up with their elderly Auntie in Moki Town. Now that they are grown up, they leave home to do what so many young people do and take up Pokémon Training as an occupation. Professor Bamb'o, the regional expert on Pokémon elements, has been looking for a trainer assistant to travel the region and gather specimens of the varied wildlife. The main character volunteers, along with their rival, a younger boy named Theo. After taking a test and receiving their starter Pokémon, they head towards your first gym challenge in Nowtoch City, and take their first steps exploring the Tandor region. Things aren't as sunny as they first seem, though. Just when the accident ten years ago had been all but forgotten, new mysteries emerge. A new power plant is built over the site of the old one. Kellyn begins acting strangely, journeying to the far reaches of the region and questioning whether the main character's mother is really deceased. Sinister Pokémon, corrupted by nuclear radiation, threaten innocent people. In the midst of the turmoil, it seems that an impending disaster is looming over Tandor... and there might be only one person who can prevent it. Tandor * Tandor Region * Starter Pokémon * Tandor Pokédex Towns and Cities *Moki Town *Kevlar Town *Nowtoch City *Burole Town *Rochfale Town *Bealbeach City *Vinoville Town *Legen Town *Amatree Town *Venesi City *Silverport Town *Snowbank Town *Tsukinami Village *Championship Site Routes * Route 1 (Lakeside Path) * Route 2 (Owten's Nook) * Route 3 (Seabreeze Way) * Route 4 (Baa Grasslands) * Route 5 (Rochfale Coast) * Route 6 (Pahar Hills) * Route 7 (Tandor Sheets) * Route 8 (Wheatfields) * Route 9 (Fire Valley) * Route 10 (Baykal Forest) * Route 11 (Smooth Hill) * Route 12 (Maskara Channel) * Route 13 (Maskara Island) * Route 14 (Maskara Sea) * Route 15 (Silverport Bay) * Route 16 (Mt. Lanthanite) Caves & Dungeons *Passage Cave *Comet Cave *Rochfale Tunnel *Nuclear Plant Epsilon *Anthell *The Labyrinth *Mt. Lanthanite *Nuclear Plant Omicron *Nuclear Plant Zeta *Victory Road (Mt. Actinite) Gyms Pokémon Uranium contains eight Gyms on West and East Tandor. The gym challenge is also unusual in that some gyms do not follow a type theme but follow different themes instead, such as a habitat theme or a particular strategy. * Nowtoch Gym (Normal-type Pokémon) * Burole Gym (Cave Pokémon) * Bealbeach Gym (Beach Pokémon) * Vinoville Gym (Electric and Steel-type Pokémon) * Amatree Gym (Fire-type Pokémon) * Venesi Gym (Illusion Pokémon) * Snowbank Gym (Dragon and Ice-type Pokémon) * Tsukinami Gym (Day and Night-themed Pokémon) Characters Rivals and People * Main Character (Vitor / Natalie / Pluto) * Theo * Professor Bamb'o * Professor Cypress * Cameron * Kellyn * Lucille * Professor Larkspur Gym Leaders *Maria (Nowtoch City Gym) *Davern (Burole Town Gym) *Cali (Bealbeach City Gym) *Sheldon (Vinoville Town Gym) *Tiko (Amatree Town Gym) *Rosalind (Venesi City Gym) *Vaeryn (Snowbank Town Gym) *Hinata and Kaito (Tsukinami Village Gym) Side Quests Main Article: Sidequests Selected Side-quests: * Garlikid Sidequest * Ripley's Sidequest * Crying Boy Sidequest * Fossil Sidequest * Ninja Reunion Sidequest * Lanthanite Core Sidequest Creators Pokemon Uranium is the work of primarily two people. We are also the admins of this wiki! If you have any questions, leave us a note on our talk pages. * ~JV~: (Game Developer): Coding the game, Scripting events, Maps, Music * Twitch(Game Designer): Sprites, Fakemon Designs, Storyline Writing, Planning Credits *Page layout and templates from Pokémon Sage wiki, implemented by Serrix and ~JV~ *Pokémon Essentials -- A kit made in RPG Maker XP that reproduces the Pokemon engine, and its creators: **Flameguru **Poccil (Peter O.) **Maruno **and all its contributors! *"Gen 6 Project" -- specially mej71 *Elite Battle by Luka S.J. *SCRIPTS **Luka S.J. **FL. **Maruno **HelioAU **Carmaniac **Elyssia **Wichu **Umbreon **CCOA **Venom12 **Klein *SOME SPRITES: **Zorin **Riceeman **Heinze **CookieTheRabbit *Additional Fakemon Designs **Zorin **Pequedark-Velvet, Wylde, BuddyIvy *TILES: **Iametrine **Hydrargirium **Kyledove **Alistair **Zetavares **Gigatom **C.N.C **Zelx **WesleyFG **Alucus **Tyranitar-Dark **Gallanty **BoOmxBig **UltimoSpriter **ThatSoWitty **Magiscarf **LotusKing **Spaceemotion **Newtiteuf **ChaoticCherryCake **The-Red-eX **Hek-el-grande **Kaliser **EVoLiNa *MUSIC: **GRonnoc **Pokémon Anime **Dechampster **smilingpig67 **EliteFerrex **Salp Fish **Ellebirdy23 **Yoshidude12 **Zakabajak *MISC GRAPHICS: **4th gen Matt **Mhun2013 **Snivy101 **The-Godlings-Rapture **Midnitez-Remix **Worldslayer **Radical Raptr *SPECIAL THANKS: **xArc_Knightx **Mercury45 **Sovest555 **Bocajian, Chain_Rx (Iron), Chubfish *Nintendo and GameFreak: For making Pokemon. This wiki and game are derivative works made for fun. We do not seek to earn a profit off other people's intellectual property, we just love this series and are making this game as a tribute to it. Category:Main page templates Category:Browse